


Old Friends

by darthrevaan (Burning_Nightingale)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Nightmares, Sith Obi-Wan, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burning_Nightingale/pseuds/darthrevaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After encountering Darth Vader, Ahsoka wonders who else the Empire might have stolen from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written anything for ages! Got this idea in a roundabout kind of way after watching the season opener. Enjoy!

“Hera, I need an evac on level five,” Ahsoka panted into her commlink.

There was no answer. Ahsoka prodded the commlink again, cursing. “Hera! Do you hear me?”

Nothing. _They must be blocking my communications somehow_ , Ahsoka thought, glancing left and right. The dark grey metal hallway was typical of Imperial construction – harsh and utilitarian. There was a landing bay on this level; if she couldn’t get hold of Hera, perhaps she could steal a ship.

She took off down the hallway, consulting the schematic on her handheld holoprojector whenever she came to a junction. An alarm was blaring somewhere deeper in the complex, but there were no stormtroopers in sight on this level.

At the end of a large hallway a set of sealed blast doors led to what she knew was the outer landing bay. Ahsoka ran to the computer and immediately began to slice into the system, cursing herself for losing her astromech droid.

Funny that she couldn’t _remember_ losing it; she just knew she _had_ lost it, somehow.

There were shouts from behind; Ahsoka stepped up the pace. She needed to get out of here _now_.

With a small beep and a long, drawn out groan, the blast doors opened, allowing her a view out onto the wide landing bay. Imperial shuttles and transports lined one side of the strip. She began to run, fully intent on hijacking one of the small vessels-

“Ahsoka!”

The voice froze her feet mid-motion, hit her chest like a hammer blow. _That voice_. She hadn’t heard it in years, had thought she would never hear it again-

She didn’t feel the darkness in his presence until she turned, until she looked into glowing yellow eyes. Sudden elation soured to horror that she could taste in the back of her throat. “Master…”

“Yes.” It was Obi-Wan, but he was…different. His face looked drawn, his skin too pale, his eyes shadowed as if he hadn’t slept in weeks. And _what_ eyes, with irises that glowed a sickly, sulphurous yellow, his gaze locked on hers. The imitation of a smile crossed his face. “It’s been so long.”

“No…” Ahsoka backed up a few steps, unable to believe what she was seeing. “This is wrong, you would never-”

“There’s no need to run, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan interrupted. “We want you to come with us.”

“We?” Ahsoka asked – but she already knew. Appearing from behind Obi-Wan, cloaked all in black, was the figure who had haunted her nightmares since she’d sensed the truth behind his presence weeks earlier. “Anakin,” she growled, hands clenching into fists.

“Come with us, Ahsoka,” the dark, twisted version of Anakin implored. “So many of our friends have joined the Empire. There’s no use resisting.”

“No! The Empire is responsible for millions of deaths, for destroying worlds!” Ahsoka spat. “I’ll _never_ join the Empire. I’ll _never_ turn to the dark side!”

“All these years, and you still resist the inevitable,” Anakin said, shaking his head sadly. “The Empire has already won, Ahsoka. It’s only a matter of time before the Rebellion is crushed and _all_ Force-sensitives are servants of the dark side.” He held out a hand. “Come, join us, before it’s too late.”

“Join us,” Obi-Wan said, also reaching out a hand to her. “It’ll be just like the old days, the three of us together…”

“No!” Ahsoka cried. She drew her lightsabers in one swift motion, swinging them up into the guard position. “I’d rather die than join you!”

They came for her then, scarlet lightsabers springing to life, painting both their faces blood-red, distorting their features as they came on, on, raising lightsabers high…

She held her ground, fear clawing at her stomach, knowing she couldn’t possibly outmatch both of them together – but she was ready to die, ready to go out fighting to her last breath. She screamed-

“Ahsoka?”

Abruptly as the vision was there, it was gone. She was back in the cool interior of the AT-TE, stretched out on one of the battered sofas in the darkened living space. Above her a hand held up a very faint nightlight, illuminating a face that seemed to float over her without a visible body. A rough, weathered, and instantly familiar face. “Just another bad dream, worrywart,” she said, smiling faintly.

Wolffe raised an eyebrow. “You were calling out.”

“I didn’t wake anyone, did I?” she asked.

Instead of answering, Wolffe nodded over at the other sofa. Two dark forms lay there, ribcages rising and falling slowly, completely still. “Barely moved all night,” he said softly.

Ahsoka smiled; that was good. Both of those kids could use all the rest they could get. “Alright. At ease, Commander. I’m fine.”

“There is a bed, if you’d be more comfortable-”

“That’s _your_ bed,” she cut him off, “I’m just fine here.”

He eyed her for a few seconds before nodding. “Well, as you wish. I’m coming off watch now, but Kanan will be upstairs if you need anything.”

“Thanks, Wolffe.” The nightlight winked out and Wolffe’s face disappeared, and though she couldn’t see it, she could clearly hear as he shuffled through the darkened room and into his bedroom.

With the room illuminated only by moonlight, it was easier to see. Ezra was curled up as if trying to make himself as small as possible, cocooned in a blanket. Sabine was at the other end of their sofa, not spreading herself out completely over the available space, but clearly more comfortable and relaxed. Zeb was a lightly snoring lump of blackness on the floor. Ahsoka had insisted that Hera take Rex’s bedroom, as he was off planet – and she was fairly sure Kanan would share it with her, meaning they needed it more than she did.

She sighed quietly and rolled onto her back, staring up at the dark ceiling. The nightmare had rattled her more than she liked to admit, mostly because, horrible as it was, it was _possible._ She would never have believed Anakin could turn to the dark side, but there could be no denying what she’d sensed. The Sith attacking them had been Anakin. There was no way she could have mistaken his presence, even after fourteen years.

Anakin had been listed dead on the official casualty lists – killed at the Temple, she’d thought, or on the streets. She’d cried for him then, and for years she’d nursed her hurt, grieved for him, missed him. And it had all been a lie.

She’d assumed Obi-Wan was dead as well. His image had appeared on wanted posters for years, the bounty on his head climbing so stratospherically high that it seemed impossible no one had brought him in – unless, of course, he was dead.

But now Ahsoka had doubts. What if all that was a ruse, a smokescreen to keep people looking in the wrong places? Many whispered of the Emperor’s enforcer, a mysterious, shadowy figure known only as Lord Vader, said to possess special powers and be undefeatable in combat, the Emperor’s most feared agent. Perhaps that was Obi-Wan, acting in disguise? Or maybe it was Anakin – or maybe it was _both_ of them, working in concert to further muddy the waters?

Ahsoka sighed in frustration and turned onto her side. Endless stewing on the matter was getting her nowhere. She knew nothing of Master Obi-Wan’s fate, and had no way of knowing if he was really was dead or working for the Empire until she came face to face with him – and thinking about it all night wouldn’t get her anywhere. _Live in the moment_ , she told herself, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing.

She had a job to do, and the Rebellion counted on her to do it. If there were Sith Lords on the horizon, she would face them when the time came – and only the Force would decide the outcome.


End file.
